creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fangirl4545
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Silent Hill:Eclipse of The Darkness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 21:30, March 26, 2013 Welcome! :D It's always good to have new users, since this wiki is seriously lacking contributors. Glad you joined! Winston D. (talk) 22:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there! It's great to see another Silent Hill fanon writer. I can't wait to see what you've got in store. Let me know if you need anything — questions answered, templates made... heck, my art style might be a little cartoony but I'm even known for taking art requests. If you're interested in my on-going story, you can find it at Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism. I hope you enjoy your stay! — Somarinoa (talk) 00:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Malcolm Mason thumb|400px|The image in question: Tell me what you think! It's quite larger than this thumbnail shows so feel free to view it full sized. Hey, I've got a preview of the image for you to take a look at! Sorry that took longer than expected, real life sort of has had me by the lapels lately. Tell me what you think, whether you think you'd like it with some of that fog I scribble into the image to make it feel a little more Silent Hillish and less "just used MSPaint" vibe, whether you want me to use different colors or make some image alterations such as adding lapels to Malcolm's jacket, whether you want action lines to show him snapping a photograph or the camera to be a different color than black so that you can see it better against his jacket (a darker gray instead, perhaps?), a storm drain grate in the sidewalk, et cetera. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow! This is amazing! I couldn't had ask for better! Just dont add in too much fog in it then it will will be harder to see. [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'talk to me']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'a boring blog']]) :Sorry about that, it looks like my reply didn't ever actually send through (sometimes my net here gets cruddy since I live out in the middle of nowhere... just because it looks like it posted -- like on here or Facebook -- doesn't mean it actually did. I tend to have to reload a page to be certain, and sometimes, such as in this case, I hadn't done so. ¬_¬). I'll get that finished version posted soon as I wake up or if I wake up late, soon as I get off of work tonight. Also, I haven't had time to reveal that we've got the Facebook page up and running. Since you're an admin here I don't see any reason for you not to serve as an admin there, too, if you would like the capability to post on there as "us". Just let me know if so? — Somarinoa (talk) 11:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah, i don't really go on facebook these days. Oh, and take your time with the picture, sorry for being absent here i'll start to edit very soon. [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'talk to me']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'a boring blog']]) :No problem, I understand that. Are you more of a Twitter user or just don't use social sites really at all? I plan on making the Twitter feed relatively shortly here. It's OK for being absent, it happens. Real life prevents me from adding, say, 50 new pages a day, for instance (though in my case, creativity isn't simply a passion of mine but a way of life). I try to edit somehow every day but I don't necessarily expect anyone else to be able to every single day. I will look forward to seeing what you contribute next, however. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I do use Twitter sometime around so sure! I'll be able to do that! [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'talk to me']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'a boring blog']]) thumb|left|400pxHow's this image look for you? It took me a while to get to it unfortunately, as I've been having to work 16 hour days most days lately because of the Boston City bombing making the FBI revoke the visas of all Europeans that were coming over to the states—and Europeans (specifically Moldovans, Serbians and Bulgarians) make up over 80% of our work force for the summer, which is our major customer period (we handle much of the local Denali tourists that come through as we're the closest groceryesque locale and there's around 10,000 tourists that come through during those few months. I've edited on here some but it's been from the work computer during downtime or immediately after work so I didn't have any of my files to work on. I uploaded a few things that I had had on thumbdrives but that was about the extent of image-based stuff. Twitter should be up and running within the next few days, as well. — Somarinoa (talk) 20:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry for the really long absent its just im not feeling very creative XD [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'talk to me']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'a boring blog']]) :Hey, no problem. I've experienced some severe writer's blocks in my time -- some of the worst ones lasted a year or so. O.o At least now I have soooo many creations not added here yet that I can probably survive any writer's blocks in my future, hahaha. Good luck getting your inspiration back! — Somarinoa (talk) 07:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_Wiki http://planetterror.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Terror_Wiki